bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mr.OAH/The Brutal Floating Behemoth
Ok. Gotta get a few things off my chest off before talking about it sooooo. Skip to to ignore me being stupid. '' I don't think I did well with this one. "Oh But it looks so good" Yeah no. I had to start it over a couple times and i'm STILL not satisified with it. The engine is like is 5 different places in various pictures I find involving the BFB, as well as it's stripes, and I could not figure a good spot for it so I still can't look it at it without thinking it could be on the wrong spot. 'NK PLEASE BE CONSITENT!!! '''I don't think it needs eyes(at least in this picture) It looks... off to me. Should it have been bigger? Smaller? Should I have kept it off? BMC tiles portray them without eyes, maybe I could have chosen that design but then if I did then I would have had to put the engines ABOVE THE BFB ಠ___ಠ. again, '''NK PLEASE KEEP YOUR BLIMP DESIGNS CONSTITENT UNLESS YOU PLAN TO REDISIGN IT FOR BTD6! ' But yeah, Eyes looks off to me. Oh well. Hopefully they'll grow on me. Lastly, exporting this image took me way too long for some reason. Not the saving it as a .png, no that took 3 seconds, no I mean trying to move the BFB from one .fla file to another to seperate it from the rest of the bloons. (i'm drawing all the bloons/blimps on one page) and once I did. any adjustments I made kept crashing Flash. So I had to restart the whole thing adjustment process, fix glitches it made, save with every adjustment that way when it crashed I would be right where I was. And this woulnd't have been a huge issue for if it only crashed like 2 times, but no, EVERY SINGLE ADJUSTMENT! I meant, really?!?!?! The other file has all the bloons there, and any adjustments I make there don't crash the Program. So yeah, simply TRYING to get set up for export took me 20-30 minutes longer than it should have. 'ಠ_ಠ ' '''Edit: By no means i'm saying there is a proper way to draw a BFB, This is just me being mad over the experience on that last paragraph above. Like I said up top i'm being stupid and letting off some steam. ''''' The Mighty BFB. :D Look at it in all its glory. I pretty much used the same process as I did with the MOAB to make this one. Except the Shading was adjusted a bit cause 35% Black was a bit too much on the dark tones of it. so 20% it was! I also have the "anti-monkey" Icon unwarped if anyone is interested. It's not an exact copy but I tried to replicate it. (I don't trace on the orignal art work even though I really want too.) Well then, with this one out of the way, I can now work on the final one before starting Conceptions! Will it give me as much trouble as this one? Well the Outline process says yes but I won't let that stop me! :3 Until next time! Category:Blog posts